1. Field of the Invention.
This invention is directed to protective footwear, in general, and to protective devices for bowling shoes, in particular.
2. Prior Art.
There are many examples of specialized footwear which are useful in specialized activities. Notably, such specialized types of footwear are used when the wearer is involved in sports or athletic activities, for example golf shoes, jogging shoes, and, of course, bowling shoes. In most cases, the shoes or footwear include specialized soles thereof which assist the athlete in the activity in which he is involved. For example, golf shoes include cleats which assist in gripping the ground during a swing. Bowling shoes include specialized soles for permitting the user to slide readily during delivery of the bowling ball. Other examples are well known.
One of the most troublesome aspects of bowling is the fact that occasionally the sliding sole of the bowling shoe becomes contaminated with foreign matter and causes the bowler to "stick" and, thereby, lose control of his bowling form. This can result in a poorly delivered ball or even result in the bowler falling and thereby risking injury.
The contamination is usually encountered when the bowler engages in some non-bowling activity such as visiting the restroom, the restaurant area or the like. In addition, bowlers and spectators all too frequently bring condiments of some nature into the bowling area and spill or drop some of this material onto the floor where it is stepped on by the bowler wherein the sole of the shoe is contaminated.
To avoid this, bowlers are typically confined to the specific bowling area. On the other hand, in order to visit the restroom, for example, a bowler must remove at least the sliding bowling shoe and put on the counterpart street shoe. After attending to the non-bowling business, the bowler must now reverse the procedure, i.e. removing the street shoe and returning to the bowling shoe. All of this is annoying to the individual and, perhaps more importantly, to the other members of the group. In addition, this type of activity, (either the shoe changeover or the cleanup required after contamination) causes the game to be delayed. This delay is, of course, annoying and undesirable to the players in general and, in the instance of league play, can be disconcerting to the entire league and the following players as well. Consequently, it is highly desirable to provide a means to readily and easily permit the bowler to cover and/or protect the sliding bowling shoe to prevent contamination and to avoid unnecessary delays.